Ok, lo acepto, te AMO
by Ailed Cullen
Summary: mal titulo..lo see, je je je un seddie total!
1. CAP 1 ADIOS ICARLY

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**ADIOS Icarly**

La peor forma de echar a alguien de menos es estar sentada a su lado y saber que nunca será tuyo.

_Melannie acababa de hacerme una llamada, diciéndome que había conseguido una beca para las 2, en la academia mas prestigiada de danza, actuación y comedia musical de Londres, o algo así para las 2. Yo estaba muy sorprendida, ni siquiera le había pedido a mi ingeniosa, limpia y amable gemela que hiciera eso por mí. Pero la verdad, era una buena idea, me gustaba todo lo que mi hiciera ver "artística", sobre todo la danza; ya que para mi era un escape, era la única forma de expresar lo que siento; claro eso y golpear gente._

**¡Qué te vas, a dónde, por qué!** –era la voz estridente de mi mejor amiga

**Sí, es que inicio unos cursos propedéuticos** –dije evitando ver a cierta persona –**y ya arreglé todos mis papeles en la High school. Lo pueden creer, hasta adelanté mis exámenes** –forcé una risa, pero se escuchó real.

**Pero, que va a pasar con Icarly** –dijo Fred, ¡Dios!, desde que le cambió la voz es más, sexy! –**no puedes esperar a que te hagamos una despedida.**

**Eso es fácil Fredward, busquen una sustituta, esto será fácil, y a lo mejor sea mas linda que yo** –dije con un tono un poco amargo.

**Eso es fácil samantha** –dijo el también peleando, dios, eso si dolió, soy una tonta –**pero no lo haremos tan rápido. Lo bueno que aun falta mucho para que el curso termine, faltan 3 meses** –lo dijo y me miro con esos ojos penetrantes, y su sonrisa, por dios Samantha, calma esas hormonas.

**No, me voy en tres días** –contesté tímidamente

**¡¡¡¿¿Queeeé??!!!** –dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

**No lo puedo creer Sam, no puedo creer que nos hagas esto, sobre todo a mí, soy tu amiga o al menos eso pensé** –dijo Carly con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**Lo siento Carly** –le respondí –**pero tu sabes que es mi oportunidad para poder ser algo más que la amiga problemática de Carly shay, que no me disgustaba para nada, pero necesito prepararme.**

**Siento ser egoísta Sam, pero te vamos a extrañar mucho** -dijo Carly, y se acercó a mí a darme un abrazo –**verdad Freddy.**

**Claro, claro, la extrañaremos** –dijo el no muy convencido –**me tengo que ir chicas.**

Pasamos el resto del día recordando anécdotas, lloramos de la risa, y de tristeza. Pero de verdad hacía falta Fred, o al menos a mí si. Carly me pidió mi diario prestado… y me dejo una nota, la cual prometí no leer hasta que estuviera en el avión. Dios, que feo es ser curiosa. Me despedí de ella, guardando todo en mi bolsa.

**Entonces nos vemos mañana, Carly** –no lo puedo creer, sería mi último Icarly, el último día que estaría cerca de Freddy.

ESA NOCHE SE ME HIZO DIFICIL DORMIR, LA VERDAD, NO PODÍA CREER, QUE AL DIA SIGUIENTE IBA A SER MI ULTIMA APARICIÓN EN ICarly, LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE IBA A ESTAR CON MI MEJOR AMIGA, Y CON FREDDY, PERO NECESITABA ALEJARME DE TODO ESO, LO SABÍA, LO SENTÍA, NECESITABA, ERA HORA DE DESPRENDERME DE ESA SITUACIÓN. SABÍA QUE FREDDY LE PEDIRÍA A CARLY IR AL BAILE, Y DESPUÉS DE LAS CITAS RAPIDAS DE CARLY, DONDE TERMINARON BAIÑLANDO JUNTOS, NO CABÍA DUDA, QUE YO NO TENÍA ESPERANZAS CON ÉL.Y POR ESO TAMBIÉN DECIDÍA ALEJARME

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++AL DIA SIGUIENTE++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Soy Sam **

**Y yo soy Carly.**

**Y esto es** –dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo –**Icarly.**

Y ASÍ TRANCURRIÓ EL PROGRAMA, ENTRE RISAS Y TONTERIAS, QUE DIVERTIDAS SON LAS TONTERÍAS, COMO LAS IBA EXTRAÑAR.

**Y ahora, en Icarly, les tenemos una mala noticia** –dijo Carly –**Fred** – y le hizo una señal, la pantalla giratoria se movió y de ella empezaron a surgir unos videos de cuando empezamos Icarly, hasta ahora, dios, casi lloro. – **todos te vamos a extrañar Sam.**

**Si Sam, todos** –dijo Freddie.

**Gracias, y yo también los extrañaré** –dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –**bueno Fredward, a ti no tanto** –todos nos reímos.

EL SHOW TERMINÓ, Y CARLY PREPARÓ UNA FIESTA, EN LA CUAL SPENCER HIZO SUS TRADICIONALES TACOS DE SPAGUETHI, Y TODOS NOS DIVERTIMOS.

**-Sam** –gritó Carly –**dale a Fred tu diario, que te escriba algo lindo También.**

**- ¿Qué?** –Me puse un poco nerviosa, tenia miles de cartas que nunca le entregué a Fred –**claro, permíteme** –le dije, mientras acomodaba todos esos papelitos que estorbaban. –**Ten Fredward, fírmalo.**

**- Claro** –lo tomó, y lentamente escribió –**Sam, lo leerás ahora** –preguntó con miedo

- **No le prometí a Carly que será hasta que esté en el avión, y por primera vez, cumpliré algo** –dije mientras reíamos –**pero pobre de ti donde me escribas algo feo, eh? Tecnicucho.**

LA GENTE SE FUE, Y SOLO QUEDAMOS NOSOTROS TRES, DICIENDONOS LO MUCHOS QUE NOS EXTRAÑARIAMOS, Y ELLOS HACIENDOME PROMETER QUE LES MANDARÍA MAIL AL MENOS UNO POR DÍA, YA QUE CARLY QUERÍA UN MAIL CADA 3 HORAS.

**Ok, me voy, gracias por todo. Carly, me despides de Spencer, mañana me levantaré temprano, ya saben**. –dije yo

**Entonces nos vemos en el airport,** **verdad** –dijo Carly

**Claro, allá nos vemos. Gracias por todos chicos. Ah y Carly, porfavor, que la nueva conductora maltrate a Freddie.** –le dije y le dirigí una última mirada, yo sabía que el no iría al aeropuerto, primera, su mama no lo dejaría que se resfriara, y segunda no le intereso tanto.

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ME LEVANTO LA LLAMADA DE MEL, DICIENDOME QUE ESPERABA QUE YA ESTUVIERA LISTA, PORQUE SOLO QUEDABAN 4 HORAS PARA QUE MI AVIÓN SALIERA.

**¡¡¡ ¿Queeeé?!!!** –Grité un poco preocupada, y colgué –**solo faltan 4 horas**.

RAPIDAMENTE ME METÍ A BAÑAR, Y ME PUSO UNOS JEANS, Y UNA BLUSA HOLGADA. REVISÉ MIS COSAS. SI LLEVABA TODO, MIS DIARIOS, MIS CARTAS..

**-Mis cartas**!!! –esto no podía estar pasándome esto -1, 2, 3…13, 14 –**no lo podía creer me faltaba una carta. Dios, dónde pudo haber caído. Bueno, alguien la encontrará, espero que no me conozcan.**

ME DIRIGÍ UN POCO MAS DESPREOCUPADA AL AEROPUERTO, TOMÉ MI EQUIPAJE Y MI MOCHILA, DONDE LLEVARIA LO NECESARIO, MI PERAPOD, ESPEJO, YA SABEN COSAS DE CHICAS.

LLEGANDO EL AEREOPUERTO, ESTABA SOLO CARLY, CLARO QUE MAS QUERÍA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HICE ILUSONES DE QUE FREDDIE IBA A VENIR A DESPEDIRSE.

**-Hola** – Carly estaba muy seria –**por qué esa cara, nos veremos en vacaciones.**

**- Sam** – me dijo muy seria –**se te calló una hoja de tu diario**

**- y la tienes contigo** –Dios esto se estaba poniendo feo –dime por **favor Que la tienes contigo** –Carly estaba callada, ella sabía mi mas grande secreto, pero –**Carly, por favor contéstame**

**- Sam, era una carta para él** –esto si se puso muy muy muy feo –**y él la encontró.**

EN ESE MOMENTO SENTÍ QUE TODAS LAS FUERZAS SE ME IBA, ME SENTÉ DE GOLPE, NO LO PODÍA CREER, EL LO SABÍA, POR ESO NO HABIA VENIDO, EL SABIA LO QUE YO SENTÍA POR EL, Y, DIOS.

**-Sam, Sam** –era Carly quien me hablaba, pero la escuchaba lejos, después de lo que me había dicho.

**-¿cómo es posible?** –grité –**porqué el la tenia que encontrar** –y rompí en llanto, si tenia pensado volver en las vacaciones, esto lo cancelaba todo.

SEÑORES PASAJEROS LES RECORDAMOS QUE DEBEN REGISTRAR SU EQUIPAJE CON TIEMPO PARA NO TENER CONTRATIEMPOS…GRACIAS

-**Es hora** –decía Carly –**Sam estás segura de esto, es que aun no sabe lo que Fred dijo y**

**-No, no me importa no lo quiero saber, por favor Carly, no lo hagas más difícil** -le dije mientras registraban mi equipaje, y revisaba mis papeles.

- **Sam** –dios, esa voz, no, no podía ser él, se acercó corriendo, con una hoja en la mano –**se te olvidó esto** –dijo no muy alto –**Sam, de verdad te tienes que ir** –sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

**- Claro, antes de que me empiecen a vocera **–dije intentando sonar graciosa –**quita esa cara Fredward.**

**- Sam, por favor, quedate, hazlo por mi** –no lo podía creer, estaba diciendo eso por lástima, no sabía lo mucho que me herían sus "suplicas" –**por favor, por mi. Hazlo por mi. –** Esto era lo último que esperaba.

**- Me tengo que ir** –y sin mirar atrás ingresé a la sala de abordar.

_Hello... pues este es mi primer fic de Icarly, obvio soy super fan de Seddie!! Omg!! Y deseo que se queden juntos, porque serían una pareja genial, ya que son muy diferentes…_

_Espero dejen Rewiews opinando…_

_Y les dejo muchos besos!!!_

_Ailed!!_


	2. CAP 2 EL SUEÑO TERMINA AL DESPERTAR

**Freddie: Hola hermosa**

**Ailed: hola divino**

**F: ya se te pasó tu etapa frustrante como escritora..**

**A: no mucho…todavía estoy molesta con Dan por Isaved your life…pero sé que Seddie triunfará.**

**F: ok, entonces di lo que te pedí**

**A: Claro Icarly y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Schnider y Nickelodeon…la historia es mía de mi…salida de mi inspiración..Y de mi falta de novio**

**F: entonces….5, 4, 3, 2**

**CAPITULO DOS**

**EL SUEÑO TERMINA AL DESPERTAR**

POV. FREDDIE

**La distancia no es meta del olvido, lejos te he tenido y olvidar no he podido**

La fiesta había terminado, y los momentos que tenía para hablar con Sam, habían terminado. Nunca me imaginé que después de ese beso, mis sentimientos hacia ella cambiaran. O será que ya existían. No, no lo se. Pero ahora es tarde para pensar en ello, ella se iba, con su existente hermana gemela, y no era momento de que por mis cosas nos distanciáramos más de lo que vamos a estar.

**-Sam** –gritó Carly –**dale a Fred tu diario, que te escriba algo lindo También.**

**- ¿Qué?** –Contestó ella, mientras rebuscaba –**claro, permíteme** –dijo mientras acomodaba las hojas sueltas, claro, pobre diario –**Ten Fredward, fírmalo.**

**- Claro** –le dije, mientras pensaba en que escribirle en su diario –**Sam, lo leerás ahora** –le dije un poco nervioso, podría ser mi oportunidad

- **No le prometí a Carly que será hasta que esté en el avión, y por primera vez, cumpliré algo** –todos reímos –**pero pobre de ti donde me escribas algo feo, eh? Tecnicucho.**

Con el tiempo me acostumbre a que Sam me insultara, de hecho, los días que ella era gentil conmigo, eran muy frustrantes.

"_Sam, espero que triunfes en todo lo que te propongas,_

_Y que nos visites pronto… te vamos a extrañar"_

Fredward

Puaj!, si que era de lo mas ridículo y simple, pero ni modo que le escriba…Sam, eres el amor de mi vida. Aunque me gustaría no nos merecemos esto.

Los invitados se fueron, y quedamos nosotros 3, mientras Spencer recogía un poco del desastre que se había hecho, y nos daba espacio para que nos pudiéramos despedir.

Nos vas a escribir seguido –le dijo Carly al borde del llanto –mándame 3 mail al día, para que sepa todo, sobre todo cuando tengas un novio

Claro que no –no lo podría creer –digo, Carly, no exageres. Esta bien que la extrañes, pero, pobre. Contrabajo va a querer escribir para sus tareas.

Cállate Fredward –me dijo sonriendo

**Ok, me voy, gracias por todo. Carly, me despides de Spencer, mañana me levantaré temprano, ya saben**. –no lo podía creer..ella se iba…lejos… y conocería chicos

**Entonces nos vemos en el airport,** **verdad** –dijo Carly

**Claro, allá nos vemos. Gracias por todos chicos. Ah y Carly, porfavor, que la nueva conductora maltrate a Freddie.** –la nueva conductora, aun no podía creer que podríamos encontrar a alguien tan Sam.

Esperé a que Sam se despidiera de nosotros. Carly la acompañó hasta el lobby, mientras yo recogía el resto de plásticos con Spencer. De pronto entre los cojines del mueble había un sobre, se le había salido a Sam. Pensé en alcanzarla, hasta que vi que estaba dirigido a mí. Lo habrá dejado a propósito

Nos vemos Spencer – le dije mientras me dirigía a mi casa, entre corriendo, sin poner mucha atención a lo que me dijo mi mama, y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Respiré profundamente, mientras había el sobre.

_Freddie._

_No sé como decírtelo. Pero, creo que todos los maltratos hacia ti, son porque siento algo fuerte. No puedo creer que ese beso que te di, haya girado por completo mi mundo, pero heme aquí, escribiéndote cartas, que se, nunca te entregaré. Lo sé, porque no puedo arriesgarme a dejarte de ver. Yo se que tu gran amor siempre será ella, y no los odio por eso, espero que los dos, encuentren la felicidad, y si es juntos, no importa. _

_Me sorprendí mucho ahora que los veo juntos, te veo muy feliz, se que la amas, se que sus besos te hacen feliz, se que lo que tienes ahora es lo que habías deseado. Me arrepiento de haberte dicho que Carly está contigo porque le salvaste la vida. Pero estoy celosa._

_De verdad…eres muy importante para mí_

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, así que lo releí, Sam sentía lo mismo que yo, no solo a mí me había cambiado ese beso, a Sam también. Tenía que ir con Carly

Carly, tu lo sabías –le dije a gritos

¿Qué? –contestó ella sorprendida -¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano Freddy?

Es una carta que se le calló a Sam.

¿la leíste? – preguntó Carly preocupada, ella lo sabía.

Lo sabias –dije mientras caía en el mueble, tapándome la cara con las manos, realmente estaba desesperado, ella se iba –lo sabías y nunca me lo dijiste, pensé que éramos amigos

Lo somos, pero recuerda que también soy su amiga –se defendió –además, tu ¿qué sientes por ella? –preguntó confundía.

Yo la amo, la amo de verdad –le dije mirándola a los ojos –me di cuenta de eso, cuando tu y yo salimos, sabía que ella me interesaba –dije mientras mi voz se hacía mas queda, estaba cayendo en la desesperación.

Lo siento Fred, no sabía que ambos tenían esos sentimientos, y yo lo empeoré besándote –dijo ella al borde del llanto

No claro que no, fue gracias a ti que me di cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ella –le dije, no quería que mi amiga se sintiera culpable –hablaré con ella por teléfono, tal vez

No lo hagas, no le cambies sus planes, no creo que sea lo correcto

Pero –intenté interrumpirla

Piénsalo esta noche, todavía tienes mañana para tomar una decisión.

Me fui a mi casa, y medite la noche, una larga noche, sobre lo que era lo correcto. Me quede dormido como a las 4 a.m. cuando me desperté tenía la decisión tomada, haría todo lo posible por que Sam se quedara. Volteé a ver el reloj.

¡¿Qué?! –era muy tarde, lo sabia. Sin escuchar a mi madre, me dirigí a la puerta del edificio, tome un taxi, dios, que lentos se volvían los taxis cuando uno tenía prisa. –señor puede ir mas rápido por favor –le dije casi a gritos.

Lo siento jovencito, no quiero una infracción –dijo un poco molesto. La cola se había hecho larga, estaba a 3 cuadras del aeropuerto, le tiré el billete al chofer y me dirigí corriendo hacia el. No podía creerlo, era hoy o nunca.

-Sam –grité al distinguirla entre la gente, estaba con Carly – se te olvidó esto –mostrándole el papel, mire sus ojos –Sam, de verdad te tienes que ir.

- **Sam** –dios, esa voz, no, no podía ser él, se acercó corriendo, con una hoja en la mano –**se te olvidó esto** –dijo no muy alto –**Sam, de verdad te tienes que ir**

**Claro, antes de que me empiecen a vocear **–dije sonriendo–**quita esa cara Fredward.**

**- Sam, por favor, quédate, hazlo por mi** –le supliqué, este era mi ultimo recurso –**por favor, por mi. Hazlo por mí. –** dije una vez más

**- Me tengo que ir** –y sin mirar atrás se alejó de mi. Sentí como caía en un pozo al verla alejarse de mí.

Mis planes que durante la noche había echo, se iban alejando con ella, con Sam, con la persona que me podía hacer feliz e infeliz con tan solo su respirar. La había perdido. Me alejé de la gente, quería caminar solo, al parecer Carly lo entendió. Caminé lentamente por los parques, no quería regresar a mi casa, no quería ni ir al estudio, el mundo se detuvo en el momento en que mi corazón lo hiz, cuando ella se fue… =(

OK, CHICOS..Pues aquí otro cap de este fic, espero les guste..por fas dejen rewiews..Y si conocen a seddie's fan..plis, platikenles de este fic!! Wohooo!!

Xoxo

Ailed cullen


	3. CAP 3 UN CORAZÓN GITANO

**Freddie: Hola hermosa**

**Ailed: hola divino**

**F: QUE TE PARECIO CREO QUE SE BESARON...**

**A: Q ME LO RECUERDAS NO LO VI ****.**

**F: UPSS…PRO LO VISTE EN INGLÉ..ASI QUE NO TE QUEJES ****..AHORA LO QUE SIGUE CARIÑO**

**A: Claro Icarly y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon…la historia es mía de mi…salida de mi inspiración..Y de mi falta de novio**

**F: entonces….5, 4, 3, 2**

**CAP. 3**

**UN CORAZÓN GITANO **

**Querer a alguien que no te quiere es como intentar volar con una ala rota**

No podía creer que llevaba 3 meses en la ACADEMIA DE ARTES ESCÉNICAS, y lo que menos podía creer, es que realmente era buena en ella. Mi llegada fue un poco sorprendente, tanto para mí, como para los chavos que ingresaron y los que ya eran alumnos; el primer día del curso, todos me reconocían; fue sorprendente y gratificante saber que ICarly era famosa. Poco a poco fui conociendo a mis compañeros de clases; comentaban que al inicio de curso ingresaban aun algunos más, pero no eran ya muchos, ya que la mayoría era aceptada desde los propedéuticos. Fue sorprendente encontrarme al ex de Carly, Griffin, wow, de verdad era muy muy sexy. Aun no puedo creer que fuera fan de esos bobos peluches.

****FLASH BACK****

Sam? –me dijo, no se si extrañado por verme o molesto.

Tu? –conteste sorprendida -¿qué haces aquí?, digo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues yo creo que los mismo que tú –dijo sonriendo ok, era muy sexy, uno se podría olvidar de su gusto por los penwis baby.

Dime que no me estás imaginando rodeado de peluches por favor –en ese momento pegue un brinco, y no pude evitar carcajearme –Oye –dijo muy serio –¿cómo está ella? –preguntó refiriéndose a Carly

Muy bien, se encuentra muy bien –y acompañada, pensé amargamente –aun sientes algo por ella, ¿verdad? –más que una pregunta lo afirmé, y el lo supo al instante.

Si –dijo un poco triste –pero no funcionó y pues ni modo-miró hacia afuera por la ventana –y en que grupo quedaste –dijo con una sonrisa forzada-

Am, no he checado Bien mi horario..

**** FIN DEL FLAS BACK***

Y éramos compañeros de grupo, empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, realmente éramos amigos, en tres meses, el conocía todos mis secretos, mis miedos y mis tristezas, las cuales había podido superar gracias a su ayuda.

Seguido conversaba a través de la cámara que Freddie había instalado, en algunas platicas estaba él, pero se veía muy callado, molesto, casi no hablaba. Claro, fue fácil para el olvidarme. Icarly seguía sin mí. Carly trabajaba en el show sola, a veces Fred o Spencer la ayudaban, dejé de verlo, me deprimía el saber que podía estar a unos metros de él.

-**Duele verlo y darte cuenta que no cambian tus sentimientos por él,** **verdad** –me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al salón, hoy la escuela estaba completamente alborotada, los últimos chicos habían llegado, y nosotros, los más destacado. Wow, que raro decir eso de mí; les habíamos preparados varias muestras en las diferentes áreas.

Yo era muy buena en danza; era en lo que más sobresalía, y Griffin se había convertido en mi pareja. Obviamente los rumores no faltaron, aun sospecho de Melannie.

Estuvimos trabajando muy duro con la canción de Shakira, Gitana; así que vestí lo más sexy que pude; y obviamente, los pasos eran muy precisos, pero mu sexis.

**Samantha, Griffin, por favor** –era el profesor de danza, quien era muy estricto –**tomen lugares.**

Rápidamente nos colocamos como los habíamos planeado los días que ensayamos, yo empezaba boca abajo. Estaba a punto de empezar la música cuando

**Disculpe profesor Charles** –dijo el maestro Juan, el de cine –**les muestro a los nuevos jóvenes los salones, y como necesito un primer trabajo, ¿pueden grabar el baile?** –mientras el maestro decía esto, yo esperaba la música concentrada, perfecto, ahora tendría que hacer mejor las cosas.

**Claro** -dijo el maestro complacido- **que bien, así la señorita y el joven, después podrán ver sus errores en su técnica.**

La música empezó (plis escúchenla mientras lo leen)…. Y poco a poco fui girando mi cuerpo. Empecé a mover mis manos, y me fui incorporan lentamente. Griffin se acerco paso a paso, lentamente, hasta que tomo una de mis manos. Y me cargó tomándome de una pierna. Baje poco a poco mirando sus ojos, muy cerca de sus labios. Y con un piruet mi espalda quedó contra su pecho, y empecé a deslizarme en un lento pero exacto Split, con los brazos arriba, gire en el suelo. Y quedando boca arriba, subí mi cuerpo lentamente, seguimos caminando, hasta que aceleraos el ritmo de nuestros pasos, con cada golpe, nos acercábamos más. En el cambio de música, nos dirigimos a las puntas del salón, y dando giros nos fuimos acercando, hasta que al acercarme me impulse, y él me levanto tomándome de mi abdomen, y giramos. En la parte final, los movimientos se hicieron más lentos, más precisos; tomo mi pierna y la fue levantando lo más delicadamente posible, haciendo que se viera tan sexy; en los últimos acordes nos acercamos, como si nos fuéramos a besar. En ese momento una cámara cayó al suelo con un estruendo, y todos volteamos a ver a quien había arruinado el final.

¿Quién SERÁ EL QUE INTERRUMPIÓ EL FINAL DE SAM?, ¿QUÉ SIENTE SAM REALMENTE POR FREDDIE?. SI ESE RUIDO NO SE HUBIERA PRODUCIDO, SE HUBIERAN BESADO SAM Y GRIFFIN?, ¿ACASO MELANNIE ES CHISMOSA?...

WOW, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP, LES GUSTE. SE DARÁN CUENTA QUE AMO LA DANZA!! ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE USTEDES AMEN ESTE CAPITULO COMO YO. OIGAN LA SONG, PLIS, Y SE LO PODRÁN IMAGINAR (EL PIRUET ES EL GIRO EN UN PIERNA CON UN PASSE)…

XoXo

Ailed Cullen


	4. CAP 4 NO TODO ES COMO LO SOÑASTE

**Freddie: ¿tú?**

**Ailed: ¬¬ sip, yo**

**F: no lo puedo creer…**

**A: aaaaash ya!**

**F: TE RECUERDO LO QUE SIGUE CARIÑO**

**A: Claro Icarly y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon…la historia es mía de mi…salida de mi inspiración..Y de mi falta de novio(JAJAJA SI AUN) **

**F: entonces….5, 4, 3, 2**

**CAP 4**

**NO TODO ES COMO LO SOÑASTE**

_Mira que raro el destino. A veces se echa a jugar._

_Separó nuestros caminos…Y ahora los vuelve a juntar_

POV SAM

Pff, no podía creer que un tonto de estudiante de cine había estropeado lo que podía ser un final perfecto, morirá, lo juro, el hará regresar a esa Sam que dormía en mi interior, él. Al parecer a Griffin también le había molestado el hecho de ser interrumpidos, pero no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta.

-**Hey, todo bien, ya sabes que nunca falta quien arruine todo** –le dije sonriendo

-**Sam, esto, es que** –de verdad actuaba muy raro, poco a poco me fui desprendiendo de sus brazos, y giré mi rostro.

Ese cabello castaño, esos ojos, no lo podía creer, que hacia el aquí, con una cámara, esto era un sueño, una pesadilla.

**Disculpen Jóvenes** –dijo el profesor –lamento **que esto haya sucedido, en cuanto a usted joven..**

**Benson, Fredward Benson** –terminó la frase completa –**lo siento** -se dirigió a nosotros, su mirada era realmente con ¿odio? –**lamento haber interrumpido su final tan romántico**

**No se preocupen** –dijo el profesor de danza –**este tipo de situaciones los hará mejorar, ellos saben que aunque tiemble nunca deben de parar.**

Los alumnos que se encontraban observando soltaron una risa, yo no podía quitar mis ojos de él, aun no podía creer que estaba aquí. La campana dio aviso a un tiempo libre, Freddy fue de los primeros en salir por la puerta, yo lo alcanzaría, empecé a recoger mi maleta, no pensaba perder mi tiempo poniéndome mis tenis, no

**Srita Pucket, por favor quédese aquí con el Sr. Griffin, hablaremos de su actuación** –lo que me faltaba. Escuchar indicaciones cuando lo que quería eran explicaciones.

**Tranquila, tendrás 5 años para hablar con él** –dijo Griffin con una sonrisa, que me tranquilizó.

**Gracias** –le dije tranquilizándome un poco –**ahora, listo para escuchar mas indicaciones** –los dos reímos, resignados a perder nuestro tiempo libre

_HOOOLA….heme aquí escribiendo de nuevo…la verdad pues un rewiew me entristeció un poquito, pero leí los demás… y pues estoy aquí de nuevo, intentando continuar esta historia, que la leí de nuevo y me emociono mucho, espero seguir creativa e inspirada… gracias por leer!_

_Espero sea de su agrado….y pues chicos….venga con SEDDIE! Que mas! 3 _


	5. C5 HASTA NO VER,NO CREES EN LOS RUMORES

**A: Lo haremos rapidito**

**F: como tú quieras pillina ;) **

**A: tonto…. Icarly y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon…la historia es mía de mi…salida de mi inspiración..Y de mi falta de novio(JAJAJA SI AUN) **

**F: entonces….5, 4, 3, 2**

**CAP 5**

**HASTA NO VER, NO CREES EN LOS RUMORES**

_**El amor es fuerte, como la muerte. Los celos son crueles como la tumba**_

_POV. Freddie_

*****************************FLASHBACK********************

**Llegaron los sobres con las respuestas del instituto **–grite mientras corría al estudio. Carly y yo mandamos nuestra solicitud para entrar a la más prestigiada escuela de artes. Si, a la misma en la que Sam había sido aceptada.

Carly decidió estudiar actuación y yo, obviamente quería ser un director famoso. Después de muchos problemas con nuestros padres, se dieron por vencidos y nos apoyaron.

**Sii!** –gritó mi amiga, sentada frente a la pantalla giratoria, al parecer esperaba la videollamada de Sam –**ella no ha llamado, es las tercera cita a la que falta, será que nos olvidó** –dijo triste

**No te preocupes, nos tendrá ahí, pronto** -le dije esperanzado, esperando una respuesta positiva –**abrimos juntos las carta, ok.**

**Ok** –respondió ella nerviosa, los dos sabíamos que significaban nuestros sueños o un se los dije.

**5,4,3,2** –y torpemente, abrimos nuestros sobres. No presté mucha atención a todos los formalismos, me fui a las letras que estaban más grandes, y mi corazón se fue a un vació, no lo podía creer, era un ACEPTADO. La vería pronto –**Carls, que tal te fue.**

**No me aceptaron** –su cara era de total decepción –**no lo puedo creer, no iré contigo y con Sam** –dijo y una lágrima estaba a punto de rodar por sus mejillas

**Yo-yo lo siento mucho** –de verdad pensé que esto podría ser un nuevo principio para iCarly –**pero inténtalo el próximo semestre**

**No, el próximo semestre estaré ocupada ya** –no entendía a que se refería.

**Pe- pero por que** –le dije muy muy confundido

**Si me aceptaron** –dijo con una sonrisa y brincando –**no puedo creerlo, soy una excelente actriz, espera a que Sam lo sepa, se pondrá muy contente, ella…**

**No se los digas, es mejor caerle de sorpresa** –yo estaba muy emocionado, pensando en todas las formas en la que la iba a ver.

*****************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK********************

Y así fue como llegue al instituto, esperanzado en encontrarla, en iniciar una historia de amor con ella, en verla de nuevo, en tener sus besos. Pero que iluso fui, 3 meses son 3 meses, y si ella conoció a alguien más, bueno, conocer, conocer no, ella se reencontró con alguien más, aun no lo podía creer. Griffin y Sam, quien lo pensaría. Carly sufriría de verdad un ataque al corazón.

**Hey!, es cierto, todo iCarly se mudo a esta escuela** –esa voz era la de

**Melannie!, ¿cómo estás**?, -ella era idéntica a Sam, ok, si son gemelas, pero tenían todo igual –**que linda estas.**

**Wow!, de verdad, gracias Freddie. Aunque llegaste tarde, perdiste tu oportunidad conmigo** –y empezamos a reír

**Eso quiere decir que sales con alguien** –asegure más que preguntar –**de verdad me da mucho gusto, aun me siento mal por cómo te trate.**

**Eso olvídalo Freddie, y si, salgo con alguien, pero es secreto, ok** –me dijo seria

**No te preocupes **–respondí sin entender bien a qué se refería **-¿Cuándo dices secreto quiere decir qué?**

**Nadie en el cole lo sabe, nadie, ni mi hermana** –me repitió con una mirada intensa, casi idéntica a la de ella.

**No te preocupes, por mi no lo sabrá** –le dije mirando hacia otro lado –**ella no escuchara nada de mi **-terminé mi frase aun dolido por la escena que presencie.

**Y dime, cuando llegaste, ya te asignaron edificio, dime toooooodo **–ja, olvidaba que Melannie era muy buena reportera.

**Llegamos ayer, estoy en el edificio S, en el 8vo piso. Carly también está aquí. Me siguen gustando las rayas y el azul, y estoy feliz, porque me desprendí de mi madre** –le dije analizando lo último

**En el S, que chistoso, Sam y yo estamos en ese; solo que en el piso 9, ya ves, uno de chicos, uno de chicas, así están que mas** –dijo ella desviándose un poco del objetivo de la plática –**no sé porque serán así, deb3emos de estar todos revueltos, al fin y al cabo, todos seremos artistas. Pero ya vez el sistema**

**Si, el sistema** –respondí conteniéndome la risa, realmente Melannie es una niña agradable, no agradable del tipo Sam, mas como el tipo Carly. Ella hubiera sido mi combinación perfecta en la escuela, linda como Sam y con un carácter como el de Carly.

**Y entonces, ¿Qué haremos esta noche?** –Preguntó, como si la plática no hubiera terminado –**podemos ir al cine, todas las noches hacen los alumnos de grados superiores muestras. La verdad las películas no son muy buenas, pero son interesantes. **

**Suena muy bien, esperemos que Carly quiera ir** –no sabría como reaccionaria Carly cuando se enterara de lo de Sam y Griffin

**Sip!, le diré a Sam** –dijo Melannie emocionada, hacia planes mentalmente, o sacaba cuentas –**creo que hoy no tiene ensayo con Griff, sip, seguro irán.**

**¿Irán?** –Sabia la respuesta, pero es cuando ya sabes la respuesta y aun es necesario hacer la pregunta **-¿Quiénes?**

**Sam y Griff** –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa –**sabes, existe un rumor de que ellos se atraen, desde el primer día que se vieron están juntos, como si se conocieran** –al parecer Mel no sabía la historia Carly Griffin, claro a Sam no le convenía que se enteraran.

**Ok, entonces así quedamos, en la noche nos** **vemos** –le di un beso en la mejilla y al voltear estaba ella.

**Fredward** –me saludo muy seriamente

**Samantha** –le devolví el saludo –**Griffin. Lo siento pero tengo prisa.** –me di media vuelta, no quería estar ahí, tenía que prepararme mentalmente a lo difícil que sería el instituto.

**Hey, Benson** –grito Sam **-¿a dónde vas?**

**A terminar de desempacar, esta noche saldremos, ya Melannie lo organizó**

**Melannie, siempre organizando todo, hasta las vidas ajenas** –dijo con una sonrisa

**Sip, así es ella** –le dije tratando de sonreír –**buscare a Carly, para que esté lista y podremos salir todos** –claro Carly tenía que prepararse para enterarse que su mejor amiga anda con su ex

**¿Carly?, ella ¿está aquí?** –dijo nerviosa, triste **–porque no avisaron, es que**

**Te queríamos sorprender** –le dije y me dirigí al otro extremos –**y los sorprendidos son otros** –dije en un susurro.

Espero que les este gustando…..les mando muchos besitos….:)


	6. CAP 6 LOS PIES SOBRE LA TIERRA

**CAP. 6**

**LOS PIES SOBRE LA TIERRA**

POV SAM

Perfecto, el maestro había tomado la mitad de nuestro tiempo libre, eso quería decir que tendría que buscar por todo el campus a Freddie. Aun no lo podía creer, el estaba aquí, de verdad el estaba aquí. Pero como encontrarlo. Un mensaje a su peraPod, no no creo. Sip, definitivamente seria buscarlo por todo el instituto, o al menos eso creía.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos, y vi una cabellera rubia, con una castaña, no lo podía creer, realmente había olvidado a mi fastidiosa hermana gemela, ella se sintió atraída por Fred y lo besó y ahí estaba, platicando con él, ganándose su atención, pero no, esta vez no se lo permitiría. Si él estaba aquí era una señal del destino, al fin el y yo.

Se empezó a alejar, pero no Sam Pucket no se lo permitirá -Hey, Benson –grité -¿a dónde vas?

A terminar de desempacar, esta noche saldremos, ya Melannie lo organizó –Pff, Melannie

Melannie, siempre organizando todo, hasta las vidas ajenas –dije con una sonrisa

Sip, así es ella –respondió a mi sonrisa –buscare a Carly, para que esté lista y podremos salir todos – Carly

¿Carly?, ella ¿está aquí? –dije nerviosa, triste –porque no avisaron, es que

Te queríamos sorprender –fue lo único que respondió y se alejó de mi.

Bye, hermanita –dijo Melannie con una sonrisa y tomo el mismo camino que él, no sé si iban juntos, ya no importaba, perdía su tiempo.

Vinieron juntos - fue lo único que pude decir, antes de que mi mundo se derrumbara.

Calma –me dijo, y me abrazo –sabíamos que esto era muy probable –su voz sonó amarga.

Realmente, era una tonta, egoísta, solo pensaba en mi dolor, olvide por completo que Griffin también sufriría al saber que ellos estaban juntos

Lo siento –dije y lo abrazó fuertemente

Sam! –escuche un grito, abrace mas fuertemente a Griff, para poder limpiarme las lagrimas tontas que aun estaban ahí, amenazándome –Sam! –era la voz de Carly.

Carly –dije, intentando forzar una sonrisa, y ahí estaban ellos dos, uno junto al otro –mi corazón, o bien lo que quedaba de mi corazón terminó por quebrarse -¿ estás aquí? - más que una pregunta era una afirmación –realmente aquí –y la abrace –fue lo único que pude hacer

Hey, calma –me dijo ella un poco sorprendida –si aquí estoy, completita, aquí estamos los 3 de nuevo juntos, bueno –dirigió una mirada a Griffin –creo que somos cuatro

Hola –respondió Griffin, y la saludo como si nada. Ok, realmente por eso era tan bueno en los talleres de actuación, se le daba muy bien –pues no queda más que decir Bienvenidos –me dirigió una mirada que bien conocía significaba "mantén la calma", sonreí y asentí. –me marcho, cosas por hacer para la fiesta de bienvenida, recuerda que tenemos mucho trabajo –me dijo y se alejo

Ok jefe, respondí –y me quede con mis amigos, los cuales me miraban sorprendidos –que te sucede Freduchino, quita esa cara, perdón, recordé que esa es tu cara habitual –Carly solo volteó los ojos.

Nunca cambiarán –y se alejó sonriendo

Pero, ¿por qué?, dije mientras intenté seguirla, es que…

Espera –dijo Freddy tomándome del brazo, una descarga de electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo, tranquila Samantha –me puedes decir que fue todo eso con Griffin

¿Qué fue qué? –realmente estaba confundida, no sé si por tener su mano en mi brazo o porque ralamente no entendí lo que me preguntaba –ah?

Por favor, Samantha, no me digas que no entiendes –dijo molesto, y aun no me soltaba

Primero suéltame –dije y jale mi brazo – segundo este realmente enfermo y más loco de lo normal, y tercero, realmente no entiendo.

Las miradas que te das con Griffin, por favor, dime que no pasa nada, toda la escuela lo sabe, todos –dijo y evito mirarme a los ojos

Eso –y no pude contener mi risa – no puedo creer que tan pronto

Que tan pronto nos hayamos enterado de tu romance –me dijo interrumpiéndome –creo que debiste pensar antes en Carly, eso, realmente no se hace, andar con un ex novio de tu mejor amiga, no puedo creer que seas así. Es que

Cállate, solo dices tonterías… -y un poco molesta aunque divertida también, empecé a caminar dejándolo ahí parado

Pero entonces no lo niegas –grito desde donde estaba- Sam, no camines mientras hablo –me di la vuelta..

Está bien, habla –le dije, tratando de conservar la calma

Solo dime si tu y –empecé a caminar de nuevo –lo haces otra vez!

Nos vemos en la noche –respondí sin poder evitar sonreír.

Le interesaba realmente saber si estaba con Griffin, y si se preocupaba por que Carly lo supiera quiere decir que él y ella no están juntos. De pronto un balde agua fría cayó sobre mí, y se llevo esa instantánea felicidad, a él le preocupaba que le rompiera el corazón a Carly, claro, siempre era Carly.

Aun así, el estaba aquí, en la misma escuela que yo, era una oportunidad la cual no iba a desaprovechar.

CHIcs estoy aquí, sip a veces dejo esto por mucho tiempo, pero solo porque a veces mi trabajo no me permite, pero ok! Prometo que intentare cada fin de semana subir cap. nuevos!1 los quiero grax por esperar! Espero este cap. les guste y besos!


End file.
